


Shutter Shock

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Shinji is easily embarrassed, disposable cameras possibly incorrectly used, family photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Shinji comes over to take Crow's family's picture





	Shutter Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kite ILY

Rubbed-off leather hit the table, Shinji digging out his disposable camera. “Dude, I really can’t thank you enough,” Crow said, making sure Amanda’s hairpins were fastened properly. “I really thought you were kidding when you said you’d take our picture.”

Shinji smiled, holding the camera up to his cheek. “You find the best things in places you shouldn’t be,” he said, face blanking and camera lowering when he saw Frank look up to him mischievously. “Hey. I never said I was a _perfect_ role model.” Frank snickered, walking back over to Tanner. He turned to Crow. “You’re one of the only people I know that are sentimental enough to want pictures anyways, so a camera isn’t the most desired thing this part of the city. I probably could get one cheap and legal.”

Crow rolled his eyes, teasingly. “You’re not exactly the ‘legal’ type, Shinji.” He patted at Amanda’s head. “All set, sweetheart. _Oi_ , you jackals,” Crow barked, looking over to Tanner and Frank who were already setting up a duel. “I said I’d take five _minutes_ , not five _hours_. Get over here.”

As Crow got the kids into position Shinji thumbed at the wheel. “I don’t have unlimited film, but I also really don’t have anything else to take photos of, so don’t think you only got one shot at this.”

Crow wrapped his arms around Amanda and Frank, looking up to Shinji. “I haven’t taken photos before, but keeping kids still will probably force you use more film than you plan to.”

“Hey,” Frank grumbled, “we can keep still.”

“That reminds me,” Crow said, plucking off Frank’s hat, “no hat in the photo.”

Frank scowled. “Why does Tanner get to wear his hat!?”

Crow’s gaze lowered, looking over to Shinji, as if to suggest he was right about what he said before. “Because Tanner is 9, Frankie.”

Shinji couldn’t help but snicker, straightening himself once he realized eyes were on him. “So. Photo.” The four looked over to Shinji, Frank still frowning. “Come on Frankie…” Crow was about to say something, but Shinji cut him off. “Chin up sport, when I get a good shot what if I let you kids play with the camera?”

All three of children’s eyes lit up. “ _Really?_ ”

Crow was concerned than surprised. “Really Shinji?”

Shinji waved his hand up and down at Crow. “Yeah. Long as the film isn’t damaged, it doesn’t even matter if they accidentally break or drop the camera. I mean, it’s got ‘disposable’ in the title.”

“We promise we won’t break your camera though!” Amanda said, excitedly.

“You’re the best!” Tanner added.

Crow placed a hand on Frank’s head. “Guess we better do whatever Shinji tells us so you guys can take photos.” The three nodded, looking back to where Shinji was.

Raising the camera up to his eye, Shinji smiled. “Okay, say ‘cheese’ you four!”

“ _Cheeeeeeese!_ ” The four went, Shinji snapping a shot.

He thumbed at the wheel, moving it to the second bit of film. “I can’t see the pictures until I get them exposed, but I know they’ll be great. Let’s get a few more.” He moved the camera back into position. “Okay, say ‘blue lives don’t matter’!”

“Shinji!” Crow shouted, unable to hold back his laughter as Shinji took the shot. “Come on, ya big jerk. You made me ruin the picture.”

The children giggled as Shinji set the camera up again. “Nonsense. I love it when you laugh. Big smiles!”

Shinji took a few more pictures before handing the camera off to Frank. “When the kids are done playing I can get them developed. I think they do it at drugstores.”

“Seriously,” Crow said, clapping Shinji on the shoulder, “you’re the best. Tell me soon as you can when you get the pictures are done. I wanna frame it in my room.”

Shinji nodded, causing Frank to stop dead in his tracks, turning back to Shinji. “Hey wait a second. We didn’t get a picture of Shinji.”

Amanda nodded. “Yeah! We need a picture of Shinji! Come on Shinji!”

He blushed, running his gloved hand through his hair. “What are you kids talking about? You see me all the time, you don’t need my photo.”

Tanner blinked. “We actually barely see you Shinji. You’re always working or running from the police.”

His blush was replaced by his face blanching. “I- well- _wow_. Really laying the guilt on thick.” He lifted his hands up in defeat. “Fine fine, you can take my picture. It won’t look good though.” He walked over to where the four originally posed for the picture, leaning against the table. His fidgets were awkward, eyes darting back and forth. “Geez, this feels just like my first mug shot.”

“Shinji,” Crow said eyebrow raising, standing behind the kids who were toggling with the camera, “you _haven’t_ been to jail, though.”

“Yeah,” Shinji said flatly, trying to avoid the suspicion. He raked his fingers through the wing of his hair, a small gentle smile on his face.

Tanner frowned, leaning onto his brother. “Come _on_ Shinji, you’re not smiling.”

A burning blush crossed his face. “Y-yes I am!” He sputtered. “This is how adults smile!”

The siblings gave a clear sign of doubt, to which Shinji sighed at. “ _The subject is resisting_ ,” Amanda commented, finger covering her mouth. “Papa?” Amanda asked sweetly, eyes glittery, “can you help Shinji out?” Crow was about to say something before he noticed her brothers joined in, equally enforcing the puppy dog eyes.

Crow’s eyes narrowed. “ _I will remember this,_ ” he warned, walking over to Shinji, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Hey dude.”

Satisfied (even if Shinji’s smile wasn’t much bigger, it was definitely more genuine looking) Frank took their picture, handing the camera off to Amanda once he was done. “You two should do a silly picture now!”

The two men looked at each other, somewhat confused before Tanner spoke up. “You guys are so serious when you two are together! We’ll leave you alone when we get one silly picture.”

“Just one picture?” Crow asked, looking over to Shinji, pulling him in closer. “I think I can handle that. Hey Amanda, get the camera ready, because you only got one shot at this.”

Shinji blinked in confusion, somewhat disappointed he was not in on whatever the ‘silly’ photo was going to be about. Regardless, in his best understanding to what was silly, Shinji threw out a cheesy wink. “Okay, on three. Ooooone, twoooooo three-”

The wink didn’t stay out for more than a minute, Shinji’s eyes widening to the snap of the camera being amplified by Crow’s lips on his cheek.

Shinji’s hand practically slapped the kissed cheek as Frank made grossed out noises. “Come on Crow! Warn us before you do something gross! That wasn’t silly at all!” Amanda and Tanner just laughed before the three ran off to go outside with the camera.

“What?” Crow asked, spotting Shinji’s blush covered face. “I’m sorry, I probably should have warned you, but your reaction is gonna be priceless.” Shinji blushed harder. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kiss you anymore.” Crow prodded his finger into Shinji’s shoulder. “ _Unless you waaaaaant me toooo~_ ”

“ ** _Crow shut up_**.”

The next day, Shinji came over to Crow’s house with the sleeve of pictures. Sitting at the table, Crow immediately admired the picture of the four together. Pulling it to his chest, he let out a deep breath. “I’m gonna carry this one with me _everywhere_.”

Shinji shuffled through the pictures the kids took outside. One was of Amanda on the playground equipment (what it was Shinji still wasn’t sure), another of Tanner chasing a bird. Several were out of focus, but it didn’t matter; they had fun taking the photos.

Crow picked up the ‘silly picture’ of them from the pile. “You know, the drugstore lady smirked at me giving me my photos, Crow.”

“She was jealous then,” Crow replied, leaning into his other hand. “Not everyone gets to kiss the most handsome man in the Commons you know.”

Shinji crossed his arms, the blush returning. “Don’t flatter me.”

Crow placed a kiss to the corner of the picture. “Framin’ this one.” Shinji made a somewhat disappointed noise, avoiding eye contact. “I’m gonna tell the kids their photos came in. That reminds me- you should get another camera. _Legally_ this time.”

“Kids like taking the photos that much?” Shinji asked, standing up to join Crow, heading to the kids’ room. “Well, you know I’d do anything for them.”

“Mhm,” Crow answered, knocking on the door. Their heads popped out and made a beeline straight to the kitchen table. “Oh, but I’ll have to ask Tony or Damon to stop by.” Shinji’s head cocked to the side like a lost puppy. “Well, we’re gonna need _someone_ to help us take an updated family picture.”

“ _Croooow_ ,” Shinji whined, Crow pulling him into another gentle kiss.


End file.
